Crossover and Timeline
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Rick takes his entire family on a vacation across the multiverse when they were attacked by a intergalatic terrorist. They crashed landed in The Watterson's backyard. Together, both families have to team up to stop the man, who has a sense of revenge and a connection to Gumball. Rated T for Language, Blood, and Intensive and Suggestive Scene. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter I

**For those of you who don't know me, I'am NiteOwl18. I join Fanfiction three years ago. I'm twenty-one now and about to get my associate degree in Art. I wanna be a comic book writer or artist. I thought by joining in, I could practice my writing skills to start on my comic book novel. I have published nine stories, six are complete, and three are continue. This is my first crossover between one universe and another. My first stories started out as The Amazing World of Gumball fanfics. I'm a fan of the adult show, Rick and Morty. I though hard about doing crossovers because I don't know how it'll turn out, but after some thinking, I decided to write a story of the two shows, Rick and Morty and Amazing World of Gumball. I hope you all will love this story, as much as the rest of my stories. When this is done, look at my other works and profile. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **Crossover and Timeline**

 **Chapter I**

It was an ordinary summer morning in the Smith's house. Morty, Summer, Jerry and Beth were all in the living room with bore expressions. They barely talk to one another or look at each other.

On the couch stood the eldest daughter, who was too busy with her iPhone and listening to music. Morty's eyes was looking at a comic book and his back lean against the couch pillow and his head rested against his sister' tight. Though she was too focus with her music to notice it. The parent sat on both recliners from the left and right. Beth was lazily flipping pages of a magazine that's title _My boring marriage._ Jerry had the channel in his hands and changes every station for one second before going to another.

Suddenly Rick Sanchez came inside and saw what his whole family is it. He remarked "Jeez, what died in here to make you all lazy potados?"

He got no response from each member. "Hello? Scientist in the room, speaking!"

When no answer was replied, Rick fume from his light blue monobrow and took out a laser gun from his coat pocket before blasting the flat screen television.

Jerry's expression was replace with rage and yelled "Rick, I was watching that!"

Rick ignore him and snatches the magazine from his daughter, Beth, ripped off the microphones from Summer's ears, and taking her iPhone, and slapping Morty in the groin before grabbing the comic book out of the boy's hands.

Now the rest of the family are complaining. Summer demanded "Give my back my iPhone, Grandpa Rick!"

"Why you snatch my magazine?!" Beth said, placing her hands of her hips. "I was interested in something!"

"And why you kick me in the nuts?!" Morty whined, rubbing his slight wounded groin.

"Everyone stop whining for a minute!" Rick ordered, and place himself in front of his family. "Look at you all. It's the first week of summer vacation, and you all are wasting your lives with materialistic crap!"

Morty complained "Geez, Rick. I just went through one of the brutal year in high school! From the harassment! The stress! Everyone seeing you failed at climbing the rope! All-All I wanted was to sit back and relax!"

"And jerk off into porn. We get it, Morty." Summer said with slight disgust.

"Wh-What?!" Morty shouted in dismay and looked at his sister. "That's-That's not true!"

"Summer, that's not cool." Rick scolded his granddaughter.

"Thank you, Rick."

"No one likes to pick on Morty and his porn addicting habits, except for his parents, his uncles and aunts, and his great-great-grandmother that one time caught him jacking it in the restroom. Boy, was that shocking that she's got a stroke!" Rick finishes with a slight laugh, but made his grandson felt worse and with embarrassed.

"Grandpa Rick, Morty isn't the only one who have to suffer in high school! Mine was more than brutal! I finally went over and talk to my crush, Adam Gordon, and I made a complete ass of myself when he said that he's going out with Mindy Fuller!"

"Isn't she your friend?" Morty asked. Summer give her little brother a glare, frightening him.

"Mindy Fuller is a complete bitch! She knew I like him way before she did, and suddenly, she went behind my back and dated my crush!"

Beth rolled her eyes and said "Please, honey, your dramatic high school day was never as much as brutal than my work."

Summer giver her mother a deadpanned look before saying "You treat sick and injured animals all day. It's not that brutal."

"Oh, no?" Beth started, rising an eyebrow. "Try having to stitch up an 8,000 pounds orca's stomach after eating three people in a water park resort! Why bother keeping the whale if its gonna ate more people?!" She raises her voice in anger before sitting back down on the recliner.

"Well, it's can't be worst than my day." Jerry bragged, and putting both arms in the back of his head. The entire family look at the man with blank expressions. He yelled "It's true! A few days ago, I was about to closed the deal of getting that vintage _Flash Gordon_ pinball machine, and one son of a bitch got in and swoop it from under me!" He crosses his arms in anger.

"That's what you're angry about?" Beth said. "You're mad because someone got a stupid pinball machine?"

"It's from the movie _Flash Gordon,_ Beth! It's my favorite!"

"That's what you said when you got that _Tron_ pinball machine three years ago!"

"It's my prize possession! I earn it!" Jerry rose up from his seat and confronted his wife, who then stand up.

"So why buy another pinball machine if you got one?" Summer asked her dad.

Sensing an argument, Rick blow out the loudest whistle around the house with two fingers in his mouth. The family members all had ears ringing in their heads.

Rick took out a flask from his coat and slip it a bit before putting it back. "* _burp*_ I'm not sorry about it, but it was the only way to get you all to shut up. Now look, we're all tired from our lives in this world. From our pathetic lives in high school, dealing with crushes who is way beyond our league, fixing up cannibal orcas, and buying stupid movie memorabilia pinball machines. How about we all take some days off from this.

"You mean," Beth said. "Going on a family vacation?"

"Yup." Rick said, popping the P.

Morty replied "I don't know, Rick. Most of our family vacations ended up in disasters."

"And all of them suck." Summer added.

"That's because you all never went vacation _outside_ your world." Rick put the emphasis on the word 'outside'.

"Wait, you're saying we should take a vacation, in another world?" Jerry asked in surprise.

Rick continued "Why bother of going in different cities where you can go to different universes?"

The rest of the Smith family looked at each other with smiles in their faces. "That's sounds like a great idea, dad!" Beth said.

"Well, it's settled! Pack up your bags cause the Smiths are going on a _universe vacation!_ " Rick shouted at the voice of his voice and his arms rose up. The Smith family all cheered as well.

Rick then walked over to the fourth wall, and added "Somebody cue the-*burp*-opening credits!"

* * *

The song and opening title of _Rick and Morty_ came with multiple rounds of lighting flowing around it. The _The Amazing World of Gumball_ title logo came with the song and the rainbow appearing. And when the two titles touches together, an explosion erupted, and out came...

 **Crossovers and Timelines.**

Rick appear in the title and gloated "Ha-ha! Yeah!"

* * *

 **I know that was unexpected, but in Rick and Morty, Rick sometimes does that, and on Gumball as well. Looks like The Smiths family are going on vacation, across the mutilverses! What's gonna happened? Find out next time! Please give me good and positive reviews. Let's try to be sensitive here, okay? Check out my other stories and profile to get to know me. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hi guys, it's been a while since I posted the first chapter. To start off, it's the week of summer and Rick's family is bored to hell. So he insist of taking them to another dimension to have a family vacation. In this new chapter, you're gonna be seeing some references, two are from an episode of Family Guy, and a joke about the presidential election. Another thing, I know nothing about science and things Rick will explain, other than seeing the show and movies about timelines and other universes. So if you have any concerns about this chapter, let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Each of the Smith's family went to their rooms and pack up their clothes and stuff for their very first trip of family vacation, in another universe.

Morty have pack his usual clothes, and added a pack of comic books and pornographic magazines.

Summer's luggage is filled with her pink sleeveless shirt, white pants and black shoes. She added a couple of teenage magazines whether she's feeling bored if the trip ends up in total destination or not fun as her grandpa stated.

In the parent's room, Beth have only packed her clothes and doctor equipment. Just because she's about to take a week off from her job doesn't mean that she won't leave any animals in a state of injury.

As for her husband Jerry, he not only pack his clothes, but he also packed his memorabilia case of _Star Wars_ silver coins that his whole family think it was stupid to buy. There's also a _LEGO_ Indian Jones from the fourth movie.

As soon as he's finished packing his stuff, Morty walk down to the garage with him saying "Rick, are you set? We're all done."

Morty open the door, and saw his grandpa with a blowtorch in his hands, a pair of goggles covering his eyes and at the background, a strange contraption underneath a cover.

"Rick, what is that?" A bewildered Morty asked.

"I'll tell you when the family gets here." Rick replied.

Rick's family later arrive a few seconds and Beth asked "Dad, what is that?"

Shutting off the blowtorch, Rick took off the goggles, place it on the table and announced "Everyone, I'm glad you're all here." He wave his hand on the invention behind him. "This is my latest invention that'll take us into the multiverse."

Jerry asked with curiosity "I thought we were taking the spacecraft, Rick."

"With the amount of people, i.e you all, plus the luggage, it won't survive under two hundred pounds. Which is why I whipped up this little baby." Rick put both of his hands on the cover and finished "Gang, introducing The-#burp#-Rickcoln!"

The invention is revealed to the family. It was 1959 Lincoln town car. Custom made. The windshield, the car doors, and the hood are in perfect condition.

"Dad, why is there a Lincoln car in the garage?" Beth asked.

"It's called The _Rickcoln_." Rick repeated, walking over to the car door. "This is the vehicle we'll be taking across the universe."

He open the door, step inside it and turn the ignition on with a key he had taken out from his coat pocket.

Suddenly, the Lincoln car, or in Rick's case, Rickcoln, started working weirdly. The front bumper extended three inches apart, the roof of the car now had an cylinder-like glass dome for spacecrafts, a fin pop out from the trunk, follow by two more on both sides, and finally, a large superpower exhaust pipe, kinda like the back of a jet plane, but more new.

"Whoa!" All of the family cried.

"Eh?" Rick gloated with a smile on his face. "What you all think?"

"Grandpa Rick, this is amazing!" Summer squealed.

"Hop in, gang!" The entire family member all got their suitcase and excitedly get in after putting their stuff in the trunk.

Beth was sitting right next to her father, while Morty, Summer and Jerry were all sitting in the back, with the latter in between the kids.

The wife look around the interior design of the car and said to Rick "Got to say, dad, I never though you'll be able to turn a Lincoln car into a spacecraft."

"This is definitely something out of _Back to the Future_." Jerry remarked.

"Oh, yes, Jerry." Rick said sarcastically. "This is sooo like _Back to the Future._ I'm the scientist, Morty's my sidekick, and all I'm missing is a dog whom I can test my experiments on." Rick then give him a grin on his face. "But-*burp*-You fit the role quite nicely, Jerry."

Jerry scowled with his head turn, and Morty asked "Rick, how will you know this ship will crash?"

Summer nodded her head "Yeah, I'm thinking what Morty said."

Rick replied "Calm your jets, Morty and Summer. The Rickcoln is a stable spacecraft. Not like any other cars in the world, this special little baby of mine has a fuel that make gasoline a thing of the past."

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"Too late. I'm backing up the Rickcoln." The car slash spacecraft, now flying, back away from the garage right as the door close. It hovers above the road.

Jerry then asked "So are you going up to 88 miles per hour, or you're going to take it to the skies and flash us out?"

"Don't be stupid, Jerry." He argued. "The Rickcoln has a special inter-dimensional portal that can open up in 3...2...1…"

A green zap went fired and open up a portal in front of the Smith's family.

With a determination, Rick cried "Buckle up, everyone, and awaaaayyyy we go!"

The Rickcoln then fly straight into the portal, and it closed up like a mouth.

The car slash vehicle came out from the portal, and now they're in space, surrounding with dozens and dozens of portal that either opening or closing.

Rick said to the gasping family "Everyone, welcome to the multiverse." He motioned his hand to the radar above the radio station with keypads. "And this is the multiverse radar, punch any coordinates on the keypads and the Rickcoln will lean you toward the portal. Here, I'll show you."

Rick punch the numbers on the keypad and suddenly, the Rickcoln fly into a portal that was nearby.

* * *

The entire family was now seeing a utopia-style city. It had functional flying cars instead of old mobile cars. People were dressing some soft of future realistic jumpsuit with different colors. Most of them had jetpacks and are flying. The streets all had flotation devices as houses were lifting in thin air.

"Whoa!" Summer said with her eyes wide and Jerry was leaning in by sticking his face against the class.

"Yup." Rick replied. "This is Universe C-245. Christianity never existed, so no religion war against believers and heaters."

Beth said with amazed "I can believe people are well-mannered and dress nicely, all because Christianity never existed."

"You can be amazed how people wouldn't spend their time believing in a god." Rick said before his eyes died down on the street and a grin once again appear. "Hey _Morty_." He said with a teasing tone. "Look who's down there."

Morty took one look at the ground and his eyes, plus the sudden growing tent in his pants, nearly pop out as he saw his crush Jessica, only she wasn't the Jessica from his world.

No. The Jessica from this universe is extremely hot.

Her figure consist of a curvaceous hips that sways against her light blue jumpsuit, D cups press against the latex, making them slightly jiggle, and her short orange hair was now full length, just below her backside.

"Holy shit! Is that...Jessica?!"

"Uh-huh." Morty chuckled. "And you know what else? She's one of the smartest people in this universe, and dated a least three people before breaking them off. Harshly. She's is A-number one ice queen."

Morty was too busy looking at Jessica and his hips gridded against the glass, follow by taking in some breathing.

Summer became disgusted before saying "Ugh! Morty, have some self-control!" Her eyes then look down and her jaws became wide open.

"Oh...my...god. Adam Gordon?!"

The seventeen year old teenage was walking down with his red jumpsuit on, showing briefly his biceps against the latex. His short chop brown hair, green eyes and the shave beard on his the chin.

Rick then check the bio on the teenager and said "It said here that he's a bachelor and dated at least twenty girls, but never went all the way. Total virgin. Oh, well!"

Summer cried "Wait, Rick!"

But it was too late. The Rickcoln fly into another portal, resulting the girl crying out in anguish.

* * *

The Rickcoln was now at universe filled with houses that resembles _The Flintstones_ and cars that need the driver to use their feet for driving and stopping.

"This is Universe B.C. 603. A universe where everything and everyone looks like a 1960 _Cartoon Network_ show that nobody remember. Trust me, it's nothing but people telling poor rock puns."

Two caveman's appear on the ground and one asked "Hey, wanna go to the rock museums and look at rocktues?"

"I heard there's a show about rocks, rocks and more rocks."

"Maybe after this, we could rock some women and bring them back to our caves."

Rick said with a deadpanned in his face "Let's get the rock out of here." The spacecraft then disappear into a portal.

* * *

The family arrive at another world, but this is like an orderly world.

Beth said with confusion "Dad, where are we?"

"Well, you always bug the family of the presidential election, and wanted us to vote. So I took you all to a universe where Clinton wins the election, and the world is fine the way it is."

"It seems nice." Morty commented.

* * *

The Rickcoln fly to the portal, and went to another universe, but it's with people rioting and massacring each other.

Jerry yelled "Rick, what is this?!"

"This is a universe where Trump wins the election, and well, this happens." Rick said, motioning the people killing each other. A man became decapitated before its head is thrown against the glass dome, scaring the family. "Yikes, I hate to be-*burp*-that guy."

"Get us out of here!" Summer shouted, and The Rickcoln went through a portal.

* * *

Now they arrive at space again, but on the ground was like the surface of a planet, or moon.

"Where are we?" Beth looked around. Rick's eyes look at the radar instead of answering his daughter's question.

"It looks like we're on a planet." Jerry answered.

Summer look down and saw the giant holes on the ground. "What's with the holes?" She asked.

"Holy shit." Rick muttered as he found the problem before raising his voice. "We got to get out of here!"

Then a giant worm pop out from the hole with its tiny, but sharp, teeth opening up. The family scream in terror. Rick quickly punch the coordinates and the Rickcoln fly into an open portal, just before the worm got to them.

* * *

They were out of danger and again flying through space. Morty asked between breaths "What the hell was that, Rick?!"

"Universe W-60. The planet colony of worms. Originally, those were people, but after a huge atomic radiation bomb that went up in the sixties, everyone suddenly turn into mutated worms." Rick explained.

"The sixties?" Jerry repeated. "That planet has a timeline?"

"Every universes have a timeline, Jerry. So where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to the universe we saw earlier!" Rick cried.

"Me too!" Summer shouted.

Beth give them a look before saying "Shouldn't we at least discuss this first?"

"Okay, hands up to Universe C-245." Rick said, and both of his grandkids' hand went up in excitement. "Alright! Here we go-!"

A suddenly shake alarmed the family with the scientist exclaimed "What the fuck?!" Everyone turn their heads around and saw another ship coming to them.

The ship was a cheap knock-up spacecraft from a Star Wars movie that Jango Fett used in episode II, but the design is red and green all together.

"Who is that?!" Summer asked.

Rick took a closer look at the ship, and the one who's controlling it before muttering in fear "Oh, my god. He found me. I don't know how, but he found me." Determination rose over his body and he ordered the family "Fasten those seatbelts tight!"

Rick took hold of the wheel and guide the Rickcoln ship around. The second spacecraft follows them, and fired a laser beam from out of its two gunners at the bottom.

"You're not getting away from me, Rick Sanchez." The driver spoke in a low mechanical tone.

The Rickcoln was avoiding the beams, and the family was holding on to anything to avoid getting hit.

"Grandpa Rick, what's going on?!" Summer asked.

"Not a good time for this, Summer! Gotta try to avoid this asshole!" Rick growled and steered the wheel around space.

The mysterious driver lock on the targeting computer on the screen, and the image of Rick's ship appear as it move around and the target mark was trying to catch it.

The mark was finally made in contact with sudden beeping noises, and the driver spoke with a few laughs "So long, old man."

He press a button from the controls and the ship launch a missile from the back, flying it upwards.

Rick saw the missile from his rearview window. Before he could dodge it, it was too late. The missile came in and hit the backside of the spacecraft.

Then the Rickcoln's engine failed down before the ship stop moving.

The Smith's family were now looking at the ship that hit them and the driver spoke from a microphone.

" _Rick Sanchez, you're mine now."_

Beth glared at her dad "Dad, do you know him?" Rick didn't answer again; only look at the driver.

" _And I see you brought your family along. They're mine as well."_

A tractor beam came from the ship and hit the Rickcoln before the ship started pulling in.

"He's pulling us in!" Rick shouted in fear.

"What he gonna do to us?!" Summer cried.

Crying in terror, Jerry exclaimed "I'm getting us out of here!" He smash the multiverse radar's keypad a few times. "How do you work this thing?!" His eyes quickly saw the red button that was next to it and press it.

Rick cried "No! Don't!"

As soon as Jerry press the button, the Rickcoln started shaking after its engine was revive again. It shot a portal open, but this portal was strong as it started pulling the ship, and the mysterious driver's ship as well.

"Oh, shit." Rick muttered and grab hold of the wheel before two ships went inside the portal and closed down.

* * *

 **Looks like The Smith's family's day of a family vacation took a turn. It seems there's someone that is chasing Rick. Who is he? And the entire gang is seen traveling to another dimension, thanks to Jerry. They're going to meet Gumball and his family in next chapter, and the identity of the villain. Stay tune for the next chapter, which might not be included because this month is gonna be brutal. So I won't update any chapters. Maybe. See you all later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello everyone, this is NiteOwl18 here. First off, I have an important message to all of you. This last semester is tough, and my transfer to a four-year university is tougher. I won't be able to update some chapters, probably until Winter Break is on. So I may add two chapters of Crossover and Timeline, one chapter of The Fox, and one chapter at Elmore's Warriors Forever. Also, there's gonna be some swearing censor since The Smith is going to be at Gumball's universe. The idea came from an anonymous viewer called Catgirl PA and the scene from DNA-Do-Not-Abominate. The swearing will be replace with an '_.' Sounds weird, but hope you all understand it. If not, I can change it. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

The Rickcoln and the mysterious stranger's ship were suddenly inside a green vortex. The Smith's family were all screaming.

"Dad, what did you do?!" Summer shouted.

"I don't know! I just smash some buttons and press the big red one to get us out of here!" Jerry replied screaming.

Rick's hands were in the wheel and struggle to move the ship, but it is stuck. "-*Burp*-Oh, great!" He exclaimed.

The stranger shouted "Give up, old man! There's no way out in the hyperspace!"

Morty whined "Get us the fuck out of here, Rick!"

"I'm trying, Morty!" Rick gritted his teeth, still trying to move the wheel. The ship is then move towards the other ship by its tractor beam.

"Give up, Rick." The stranger repeated.

Rick muttered "Oh, I ain't going down with this!" His hand then went to the keys, and the other at the manual throttle. Turning his attention to the family, he stated "Everyone, hold on." At the same time, Rick turn off the engine and lower the throttle down.

"Beth, hand me some grenades from the dashboard." Rick's daughter then open the dashboard, revealing set of high-tech grenade before grabbing two and give them to her father.

Rick quickly took the pins out with his mouth; a small window open as he touches the surface, and throw the two grenades out.

They flew into the tractor beam, and hit at the stranger's ship, resulting a huge explosion on the bottom.

The tractor beam then disappear, and the Rickcoln, now restarted, flew behind the giant ship, as it moves forward before diving into a vortex that has open up.

"In your face, motherfucker!" Rick lay out a victory smirk, but a missile from the large ship came in and hit The Rickcoln, making him drop his expression. "Shit."

The Smith's family resume screaming as the ship flew out of control and disappear into a vortex.

* * *

 **Elmore. The Watterson's House:**

On a Saturday afternoon in the Watterson's house, Gumball and Darwin Watterson were playing video games.

"Quick, quick!" Darwin cried. "Try getting out of the tractor beam!"

"Can you not see me mashing buttons?!" Gumball replied.

On the screen shows a video game parody of Galaxian, the protagonist's ship had been caught in a tractor beam by the enemy. The setting takes place in a strange wormhole. The blue ship fires multiple rounds at the red ship to get out of the beam.

Anais was in the kitchen reading a college level textbook with Daisy The Donkey doll beside her. Richard was eating a BLT sandwich and looking at the screen. Nicole was in the kitchen, preparing food for the family, although sometimes it annoys her of wanting them to help more.

"You're almost there!" Darwin shouted with glee.

Gumball concentrated on firing on the enemy's ship for a few seconds before destroying in the process.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in victorious, and high-five his best friend.

"Now you get safety get out of the wormhole, and…" Darwin's sentence became interrupted by a very loud crash, starling the entire family.

Nicole asked in alarmed "What was that?"

"It came from the backyard." Anais answered.

The entire family follows to the backyard, and had their mouths slightly open of a strange spacecraft landed in their property.

Richard cried "Aliens! Aliens had finally came here and exterminated us!"

"Dad, aliens don't exist." Anais replied.

Gumball asked "Then how come a flying aircraft just crash landed in our house?"

The glass door then open up, making Nicole to say "Kids, get behind me.", and they, plus Richard, stood behind her.

A cough was heard, followed by a body hitting the ground. Everyone saw the middle age blue haired man getting up to his feet.

"Oww." Rick grabbed the sides of his heads.

Darwin asked "Mom, what is that?"

"I don't know." Nicole replied.

Gumball added "He looks weird-looking."

"Rick!" The family then saw a pre-teen boy in a yellow shirt with short brown hair, oval head, and black eyes rising up from the ship. He look around the area before turning to his grandpa, saying "Where are we?"

"How the _ should I know?" Rick said sarcastically, before his eyes widen in his sentences.

Summer then rose up, and wondered "Grandpa Rick, where-"

"Woa-woa-woa-woa, hold up a second here!" Rick stopped her, completely unaware of the family that are staring at them. Then both Jerry and Beth came out of the ship and landed on the ground.

Beth asked, notices her father's expression "Dad?"

"Quick, somebody say a swear!" Rick exclaimed, making his family look at him with raised eyebrows. "Right now!"

"Okay." Summer said, despite finding it odd that her grandpa wanted the family to swear. "This _ suck." Her eyes went to same look like Rick, and her family follow through.

Beth said "_. What the?" Jerry and Morty only saw the curse word mouthed off, but not the word coming out.

Morty turn to his grandpa and asked "Rick, why are Summer and mom only mouthing a word?"

Rick then went to the Rickcoln ship and look at the multiverse radar and after a few seconds of what's happening, his eyes widen.

"Oh, _! _, _, _!" Rick went into a panic mode. "We're being censored!"

"Censored?" Jerry repeated.

"Yes, censored!" Rick spat at him. "Thanks to your _ idea of slamming the _ buttons, we landed in a universe where we can't say any profanity!"

"How is it possible that we can't curse?" Summer wondered.

"It must be one of their rules in this universe, probably a _ must have-" Rick stopped at his sentence before repeating "_. What the _?! I can't even say _! This _ universe won't let me take the _ name in vain! WHAT?! EVEN _?! REALLY?!" He was blooming angry.

"Rick, calm down." Morty intervened, but with no prevail.

"Calm down?!" Rick crouches down and grab his grandson, looking at him with a craze look. "Morty, don't you get it?! We landed in a world of censorship; we can't say bad words! Do you know how lame that is?! Without making a swear, there isn't any cheap shot for the audiences to enjoy. Now we're gonna have to spent the entire time in this _ story."

Darwin whispered to Anais "This is getting weird. They're speaking in a language we can't understand."

Richard guessed "Must be alien talk." The argument took a turn when Rick started blaming Jerry for landing here.

"My fault?!"

"It was your dumb idea of smashing the buttons on the multiverse radar, and pressing the hyperspace button!"

"I was trying to get us away from that guy who was shooting us, and strangely, knows you!"

Morty turn to his grandpa and said "Who was he?"

Having enough of the talking, Nicole cleared her throat and spoke "Excuse me."

The rest of the Smith family turn around and look at the female blue cat, who Morty shouted with a finger-pointing at her "Whoa, talking blue cat!"

"Don't point your finger at my wife, alien!" Richard spread his arms and acted his body as a shield around her.

"A fat rabbit!" Summer cried.

Richard took this as an insult and said in a sad tone "Hey, that's not nice."

Darwin glared at the 'strange creature', in his opinion "You should apologize to Mr. Dad now!"

"Holy _! A fish that grow legs and suddenly talking!" Jerry yelled.

Gumball asked "Who are you, where did you all come from and what kind of language are you speaking?"

"They're not aliens, Gumball." Anais rolled her eyes before looking at the Smith family, which raises her doubts about their appearances. "At least, I don't think they are."

"Trust me, little girl." Rick said, with his hand up. "We're not aliens, but we are from another universe."

"Another universe?" She repeated with surprise in her tone.

"My name is Rick Sanchez, and these are my family, The Smith." Rick motion his hand to them. "My daughter, Beth, my dipstick of a son-in-law, Jerry, and my grandkids, Morty and Summer."

"We're the Watterson." Gumball introduced himself before going to each member. "I'm Gumball, this is my best friend, Darwin, my little sister, Anais, and my mom and dad."

Nicole added "I'm Nicole and this is my husband, Richard." The large pink bunny gave the Smith a vulcan salute, and said "Hello."

Beth asked "Can't you tell us where we are?"

Before the Watterson can answered, Rick was at the Rickcoln spaceship and is seeing the radar before saying "This is Universe E-05032011, also known as Elmore."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were all looking at the radar from Rick's backside with the orange goldfish said with astonishment "This is our universe's name?"

"Yes." Rick scooted them with a flick of his hand. "Before we can continue our discussion, it's best if we move this meeting into your house."

"Why?" Nicole asked, suddenly not liking the idea of strangers in her house, especially those who had met them ten minutes ago.

"Is it the guy who was shooting us when we went through that wormhole?" Jerry glared.

"That 'wormhole' happen to be the hyper speed vortex that you send us, and plus, this universe is different from our universe. We can't trust anyone who might be a threat." Rick said, turning to the Robinson's house, just as the door was open. "Quick, everyone in the house!" He raises his voice, making the Smith's family go inside the house, with the Watterson family running behind them.

Rick then popped out, saying "Almost forgot something." He took out his keys and press a button, making the spaceship turn invisible.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Forest of Doom, a green vortex open up, revealing the enemy's spaceship. It crash landed to the ground, making the dangerous animals into running away.

The ship's door open at the bottom; heavy footsteps was echo against the metal surface of the ship. The stranger is 5'8 tall, look muscular underneath the dark armor he is wearing, complete with a cape, metal boots, arm guards and spike shoulder blades, and finally, a helmet that look similar of a space helmet, but it was more modern than the old one.

Suddenly, a roar came from his direction. A ferocious bear came running after him. He took out a large heavy gun from his back and fired a blue blast.

The bear got hit, and its entire body imploded before erupting, splashing blood around him.

The stranger looked around his area from the reflective mirror of his helmet and said in a mechanical voice "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Okay, so thanks to Jerry's idea, the Smith landed in Elmore, a world where they can't say _!**

 ***Whoops, forgot to turn off the censor chip.* (I grab the remote control and turn off the chip.)**

 **There we go. They can't say shit in this world. Next chapter, Rick told his family and The Watterson on why the stranger is chasing them. Let's say Rick screw this guy, and he is pissed off! Please follow by my other stories as there might be new chapters coming soon. See you all around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello again. NiteOwl18 here with chapter four of Crossover and Timeline. First, let me the first to say of what I didn't get to in last chapter. I know that everyone is mad that Trump won the election. Honestly, I don't blame you all. I'm disappointed as well. In this chapter, you're finally gonna learn the identity of the main villain, and Rick's explanation of why he was chasing The Smith's Family. Sit back and read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

Inside the Watterson's house, Rick quickly search the area for any microphones or cameras, only to find them none.

Both families watch as he locked the front door, plus the back door as well. Lastly, he close the curtains, but peak for a bit to see the next-door neighbor, Mr. Robinson, taking out the trash.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Jerry asked.

The scientist didn't reply his son-in-law's question; he was still seeing Mr. Robinson as he returns to his home.

"Okay, we're all clear." Rick turns his attention to the entire gang. "Sorry about that; I was looking for hidden microphones and cameras."

Beth demanded with placing her hands on her hips "Dad, tell me what's going on? Who was that man in the multiverse?"

"Before I can answer your question, sweetie, I need to explain the other family of what the 'H' is going here?" Rick motion the Wattersons, not bringing himself to say a swear since this universe doesn't allow it.

He took out a small device from his lab coat and place it on the table. He press a button, and a hologram image of the multiverse show up, surprising the family.

"This," Rick began. "Is the multiverse, an infinite number of universes, where everything is filled of time, space, matter, energy, physical laws, and constants." He press another button; the hologram zoom in on a universe. "This is where we come from, Dimension C-137. Me and my family came here to spent a family vacation for the summer."

"Wait," Gumball stopped. "It's summer from where you're from?"

"In different worlds, it's followed by a specific timeline; not all of them goes the same. For instead, our universe's month is June, and your universe's month is September. Back to the story, we look at different worlds to spent our vacation, when we are suddenly attacked by this man."

Rick press a third button, but it shows a mid-thirties man with long black raven hair, emerald eyes, and a scar in his left cheek.

"His name is Reginald Luther, or as I like to call him Reggie. He's an intergalactic terrorist in the year 2128." A slide show was in process, showing Reggie and his past crimes. "He's been stealing plutonium in different worlds." A couple of pictures of him with a mass storage of plutonium. "In his world, Universe E-11202016, plutonium is very low since it's been used for counter wars, chemical bombs, and experiments. He's a tough negotiator when it comes to selling it. Those who try to screw him over ended up dead or worst…" A picture of Reggie, in a mechanical suit, vaporizes an entire group.

Gumball asked "What's with the suit?"

"About seven years ago, Reggie became exposed with a lethal amount of plutonium in a freak accident." The gang sees a picture of the terrorist's face, now hairless, pale yellow and sagged skin, and yellow eyes.

Nicole flinches at the man's condition with her daughter saying "So why isn't he dead?"

"The plutonium that he was exposed to has a temperature of negative 30 degree Celsius. Obviously, he was manufacturing it to create more. He lived, but not for long. Exposure to the plutonium has completely shut down his immune system, making him vulnerable to the air. Luckily, a scientist was able to build a suit for him to breath that runs on plutonium." Rick then show the gang the blueprints of the mechanical suit.

"A suit that powers up the same radiation that's killing him?" Gumball said, finding this ridiculous.

"But what does this have to do with him trying to kill us, Grandpa Rick?" Rick asked.

Beth then remember what Rick had said about the people who tried to get out of the deal for Reggie's plutonium. "Dad," She slowly said. "What exactly do you do?"

Rick release a deep sigh before muttering "I know that it will have to come to this."

"Everyone, I have something that I kept from you." He addresses his family. "You remember before we left, I said that the Rickcoln runs on a fuel that isn't plain old gasoline? Well, it runs on plutonium."

Jerry repeated in a shout "Plutonium?!" Rick quickly put his hand on his mouth.

"Quiet, Jerry!" He sneered.

"Rick, are you telling us that the Rickcoln is nuclear?!" Morty cried.

"Of course not!"

Beth asked "Dad, how in the world did you get plutonium?"

Rick let go of Jerry's hand, who glared at him, and the scientist spoke "It was seven months ago when I finish the Rickcoln. I had just install a gas guzzler for alternative fuel instead of gasoline. I tell ya, the market is going down hill with gas prices going up. My only first idea I could think up was plutonium. I know that in my universe, it's very hard to get in the black market. So I took my spaceship, and headed to different worlds where I can find plutonium. It wasn't a good find. Everywhere I look, everyone avoided me when I ask where I can find plutonium, or tell me to leave or else. Then someone overhear me and took me to see his leader in the year 2128."

"Reggie." Gumball answered, which the scientist nodded before continuing.

"Let tell you something about Reggie; the guy was a mess. He was in a some sort of protective bubble around him to protect from being exposed to oxygen. He looks like the Emperor from _Star Wars,_ the part where he's in his true form after being exposed with his own force lighting. I told him that I wanted plutonium. Reggie wasn't just handed over a case of plutonium to me. He was planning on killing me. So I made him a deal. I notice that with his condition, he won't live longer in that bubble for too long. I told him, 'Hey, how will you like to get out of the bubble, Reggie?' And he replied 'How?'"

"How exactly?" Summer asked with an eyebrow raise.

"The scientist that build Reggie's suit...was me." Rick revealed.

"What?!" The Smith's family cried.

"What?!" The Watterson shouted in unison.

"Rick, why on earth will you build a suit for him?!" Morty asked, freaking out.

"Do you know what plutonium is really worth, Morty?" Rick said. "A whol-*burp*-e lot of what is worth in our universe. Fifty hundred million dollars."

Jerry angrily said "So you made the suit for the terrorist?"

"Yup. It took me seven months. I was kept like a prisoner, but I was able to get it done." Rick continue with the story. "Reggie kept his end of the deal and give me one container of plutonium."

"That's it?" Gumball said. "After seven months of making the suit, he only give you one container?"

"Well, I did ask for more than one. I told Reggie that I was constructing my latest invention, The Rickcoln, and I told him about the fuel it will be running. That's when Reggie made an offer that I couldn't refuse. He said that he'll throw a case filled with ten plutonium if I build a nuclear bomb that can vaporizes all matter into fuel."

"And did you…?" Beth said, nervous that her father went along with the deal. Then what surprise her is when he started chuckling.

"I did, by giving that _ a box of old parts from a pinball machine. Those stupid idiots didn't relizes it after I give it to them!"

Jerry asked "How you get a pinball machine?"

"Simple. I went by home and disassemble your _Tron_ pinball machine." Jerry's eyes widen and his jaw hung open wide.

"You...sold my pinball machine?" Jerry said, his voice cracking up from sadness before rising it in anger. "To a terrorist organization?!"

"Jeez, who died and made you Master of Pinball of your precious machine?" Rick said sarcastically.

Beth glared "Dad, why didn't you tell me that you were keeping radiation in my home?"

"Or me and Summer?" Morty added, which the older sister was nodding her head.

"I couldn't let your blabbermouth of a father finding out and telling the world about me stealing plutonium from a terrorist who stole first. Also, I kept it in a refrigerator that can keep them at the right temperature for one reason, and that reason is wanting to take you all in family vacation." Rick took out his flask and slip a little before putting it back in his coat. "And long story short, Reggie is _ off, and is gonna kill us all." His eyes then draw to the Watterson family. "Oh, and you all as well."

Nicole said, shocked "What?!"

"You're technically harboring someone who had flaked an intergalactic terrorist. If Reggie finds us, and he will, odds are he's gonna kill you all."

"Then you better get out of my house!" She demanded.

"Way ahead of you, Nicole." Rick said, walking to the backdoor.

Everyone follow to the backyard, where Rick just turn off the invisibility cloak from the Rickcoln. The scientist said "Good thing I pack the rest of the plutonium in the same case Reggie has given me, if something like this happen."

He open the truck door, and black smoke came out. Rick cough and wave his hand to clear out the smoke. As soon as it was gone, Rick lead his head to the truck and his eyes widen of what he had discovered.

"Oh, no." Rick said, putting his hand and reaching out the case that is now charred and half-destroyed. He place it on the ground, open it, and saw that the canister were nothing more than broken glass.

The Smith family's expression reaction is the same as Rick, knowing of what this all mean.

* * *

At the Forest of Doom, the stranger, now called Reggie, was at the ship's cockpit, looking at the radar that is similar of the Rickcoln's multiverse radar.

From the helmet he is wearing, his yellow eyes widen at where he is at. "Unbelievable." He said in a low voice. "Of all places in the universe, I had to land here." A slight eerie cackle escape. "Rick, you fool. You can't hide from me now."

A beeping sound was heard from his right arm guard. The words 'Low Plutonium' is show in red and a meter is at fifteen.

"Great. Almost out of battery." Reggie walk over to a mini refrigerator and press his hand against the surface, making it open in half, revealing a full set of plutonium. He grabs one canister and, the chest open up, popping an emery canister from it. He takes it out, and insert the new one in.

Reggie felt his energy revive and the meter went back to full health. He sat back in his chair and press some buttons on his computer before small sparks of electricity is release.

"No way to contact the team." He growled before an idea came to him. Reggie walked to a wall and pull a lever.

The wall open up, revealing a full set of junk his team had collected or found over the years. He reaches for one particular object.

"No matter, I'll just have to summon one." Reggie finished, looking at a very similar dark blue cube with a large light blue button in the center.

* * *

 **You guys now learn the identity of the villain and his origin a bit. Plus the reason why he is chasing Rick because he screw him over of the deal. Also, you guys know what the cube is at the end of the chapter? You're gonna be reading someone from the Rick and Morty show as Reggie's minion. If you guys get it, then I'm happy. Anyways, be free to check out my other current stories that will have a chapter eventually. If you guys got some idea for this fic, please put them in your review. See you all later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello everyone! This is NiteOwl18, and I'm here to say that I hope everyone gets a nice Winter Break. First off, yesterday was me last day at community college. I'm almost done of getting the things set for my next year at a university. I'll still be in touch; however, it's gonna be a hard 2-3 years since I'm gonna be earning a Bachelor Degree at Arts and a minor in English. I want to be a design artist and a writer as a back-up career. I want to do design scenes for my book. But I'm not going to spent my entire break working on my current stories. Granted, I'll do the last two chapters of the Kakuzu Ach in The Fox. I don't know when I'll post a chapter on Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja since it's almost gonna be a year since my last chapter. Another note, a few months ago, I finish the plot on The Black Jay and The White Raccoon sequel. I don't know when that it'll be up, but I might do a poll which shall I do. Anyhow, let's get on with the current story, Crossover and Timeline.**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

"You can't fix the machine?!" Summer cried. The entire family were back at the Watterson's living room. In Rick's hands was the case filled plutonium; now all of them are destroyed.

"I explain this already, Summer." Rick replied, despite his head getting a headache. "Without plutonium, we can't get back to our universe, and I have to fix up the Rickcoln."

Anais asked "Can you build another fuel gas guzzler?"

"Not possible."

Darwin suggested "Why not let Anais figure that out? She's the smartest in our family." Rick then look at the orange goldfish with an odd look.

"You really want your little sister to help me with the Rickcoln? At her age, she should be playing with dolls, or playing dress up."

"I'm four years old!" Anais argued. "I can help you, if you let me try."

"Whatever." Rick rolled his eyes.

Morty asked "Why can we get plutonium right in this universe, Rick? I'm sure they have it."

Anais added "Hate to break it to you all, but you're not gonna find even a container right here. Even so, it's still considered illegal to have one."

Rick then stared at Gumball and asked "I don't suppose you know anything about making plutonium."

"No." Gumball shakes his head negatively. "Neither does Anais."

"It's true. It be impossible." She said.

"Well, this is great." Jerry sarcastically announces, rose from the couch. "Once again, Rick has landed into a weird world, and he doesn't know how to get us back."

"_ you, Jerry!" Rick barked, annoyed that he can't curse. "You're the one who went all loco and mess with the ship's navagativation!"

"Only because I didn't have a terrorist chasing because I stole plutonium from him and sold someone's pinball machine!"

"Who cares about your stupid pinball machine?!"

"I do! It was worth something! Just like how this family vacation could have worth something!"

Beth got close to them middle and separate the two, yelling "Dad! Jerry! Enough! We can still have a vacation here."

Both the man turn around, with the husband adding "You insane, Beth? We don't even know who goes on in this universe, other than we can't say adult words! It could be filled with weirdos and perverts!"

"So we can still say pervert in this world." Rick muttered under his breath.

Richard rises his pink hand and remarked "Hey, we're right here."

Gumball added "You can give our world a chance while Rick fixes up the ship."

Beth turn to Nicole and said "Nicole, right?" The female blue cat nodded her head. "Will it be alright for my family to stay here for a while?"

"I don't know." She replied. "We just meet your whole family a while ago. Your father made a mess in the backyard, and there's a spaceship that is under a cloaking device. Now I found out that we're a target of a terrorist."

"Don't worry, Nicole." Rick said. "Even if Reggie is here, he is a one armed man. His organization is back in 2128. If I'm correct, I completely cut off his only access of contacting them."

"And what happens if he shows up?" Jerry asked, putting his arms together. "You build him the suit. Any ideas how we can defend us?"

"It's a good thing I got this." Rick took out a small remote control from his scientist coat. "I knew Reggie would eventually find out about the pinball machine parts, or try to kill me. So I invented this little gizmo right here. One push of the button, and the suit will activate its self-destruct sequence."

Gumball asked "Then why can't you press it right now?"

"Yes!" Jerry went to grab the remote from Rick. "Right now will be a good time!" Rick then pushes him aside.

"Careful, dummy! It's bad enough you ruin the Rickcoln; I'm not gonna let you break it! Beside, I have to get close Reggie for the suit to response. The attenda had a small frequency that the suit will activate if I get a least fifteen feet."

"Grandpa Rick, why would you build a remote control that require you to get close to him?" Summer asked.

Rick then grinned "So I can whip it out in front of him as he'll get his final laugh. I'll be "No way!" He'll say "Should have screw me over, Rick!" And ya-hoho! I press this little button and his suit is destroyed! Beat that, _!" Rick lower his grin and muttered "Could have been better if they allow it."

Gumball whispered to his brother "This is the weirdest family I ever seen, and I seen weirder."

"Regardless, we still need to help them." Nicole sighed before turning her attention to the Smith's family. "You all can stay here, just as soon as Rick finishes with your spaceship."

Morty asked "Where will we be sleeping?"

Gumball answered "You can bunk with me, Darwin and Anais. I'm sure there's room for you."

"There's also the attic." Richard added. "You can take that."

Nicole scolded lightly at him "We're not letting them sleep in the attic, Richard."

"Beth and I can sleep here in the living room." Jerry said. "And I get the couch."

"Too late. Call it." He saw that Rick and leaning against it. "And before you open your mouth, don't forget we're in this because of you. And don't even think of pointing the blame of me again. I was trying to get this family of having a good time. All you care is your lame pinball machine."

Jerry glared at him and turn his head around.

Rick then sniff something in the air and announce "Ooh, is that chi*burp*cken soup I smell? Great, cause I'm starving." He walk to the kitchen with Beth scolded "Dad, it's rude to walk someone's kitchen and get some food without their permission!"

"It's alright." Nicole waved her head with a smile. "You're our guest. Help yourself out."

"Oh, boy!" Morty said, before he, Summer and Beth went to the kitchin. Jerry follow as well.

Darwin said with a smile "They're nice visitors."

"It be great to have somebody here." Gumball added before having a thought in his mind. "Maybe Rick can tell us stories about where he comes from and the different universe he had went!"

"Cool!" Darwin said excitedly. The boys rush to the kitchen and sat down on the table.

The Watterson and the Smith family both had an afternoon lunch with Rick telling stories about his adventures he had, mostly with Morty and sometimes Summer. The Wattersons were fascinated of the dangers they had faces. Gumball told some of his stories as well, and the creatures they've encounter.

* * *

Later that night, Morty and Summer, in their pajamas, were preparing their sleeping arrangement at the sibling's room while Beth and Jerry slept at the living room.

"You sure your grandpa would be okay in the backyard?" Anais asked, looking at the window to see Rick fixing the Rickcoln with a blowtorch. Rick agree that he'll get some work done as long as his family lives here until he's finished.

"Our grandpa's a scientist." Summer said, patting her pink sleeping bag. "He'll fix it up in no time."

"And Rick will figure out someway to get fuel, instead of using plutonium." Morty added, sliding inside his lime-green bag.

Darwin went inside his fish bow, surprising the two guest of his entire body filling up the entire space. Anais climb to her bed while Gumball went in his bed before turning off the night light.

"Goodnight, Summer and Motry." Gumball, Darwin and Anais said in union.

"Goodnight, Gumball, Darwin and Anais." The two replied back.

* * *

At the backyard, Rick has done all the work he can of fixing the damages of the Rickcoln. He took off his protective helmet and sighed.

However, his mind was somewhere else; Gumball Watterson.

He didn't know why, but Rick knew that there was something unique about the blue cat.

Rick then climb on the ship and turn on multiverse radar. He press the number of the universe his family are in.

He slide his finger on the history the universe had over the years. His eyes stopped at Gumball's name. He press it; the screen shows an image of the blue cat.

Rick then press a few numbers on the keypad. The image of Gumball's disappear and show something that shocked him he uttered "Oh, _."

* * *

Reggie then started at the figure with an holographic image of Rick in his hands, explaining "This is not an easy mission for you. The old man is somewhere in this town. Go over there and executed him." The holographic image switch to the rest of the Smith's family. "If you see his family, tell them where Rick is. Use deadly force if you have to. "But…" Then Gumball's image appear. "If you see this kid, do not, I repeat, do not terminated him. Just bring him here. All that matters is you find the old man, and his family. Do not let someone get in your way. Understood?"

The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing a tall, powder-blue humanoid figure with elongated, narrow limbs. He has a large, bulbous head, beady black eyes, a giant mouth that stretches all the way across his face, and a small patch of orange hair on top of his head.

"Can do! I'm Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!" He shouted with a large smile, making Reggie smile evilly as well.

* * *

 **Mr. Meeseeks is gonna be at the next chapter! I know one of the reviews figure out that he'll be in the story; thank you for it. Rick and Reggie both know Gumball, and Rick found something about him. What will Mr. Meeseeks do for his mission? We'll find out! Till then, I'm-**

 **"Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!"**

 **"Wait till the next chapter, Mr. Meeseeks!"**

 **"O-Kay!"**

 **Sorry about that, folks! I'm NiteOwl18, and see at The Fox!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hello, everyone! First of all, I hope that everyone had a great Winter holiday and celebrating the new year! Second, sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I got lazy, and try to work up with some business over at the university. Long story short, it's all handle, and I'm about to start Next Wednesday. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I know that everyone is back at school a week ago. This week is my last week for my winder holiday break. I won't be able to post more chapters, maybe when I have a free time or Spring Break. On to the story, we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

Sunday morning came in the Watterson' house. Gumball was the first to yawn and stretch his arms out before shutting off the alarm clock.

Scanning his eyes on the clock, it was now 9 o'clock. He got out of bed, announcing the people in the room "Time to get up."

Darwin rose up from his bowl and Anais climb down from her bed. Morty and Summer, however, only groan in response.

"Five more minutes." Morty lazily said, turning his head around his pillow.

Darwin then walk over to the guests and put both of his fins on each cheek of the siblings. Like her brother, Summer reacted as she felt the wetness on her face.

The two rose up; Anais said "Go wash up, and meet us at the kitchen for breakfast." With that being said, the Watterson' siblings left the room.

Quick as a flash, Summer pushes Morty as he was attempting to get up, exclaiming "Bathroom's mine!"

* * *

In the living room, Morty and Summer's parents had slept through the night in the furniture by using it as a bed.

Beth took the recliner, and Jerry slept on the ground. The couch was reserve for Rick, but neither of them didn't saw him walking inside during last night.

Beth's eyes open wide, hearing her son and daughter's argument upstairs. "First day of vacation, and they're fighting." She remarked.

In the kitchen, Nicole was already cooking up breakfast; eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sausage.

Anais greeted with a smile "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Smiths."

Jerry yawn and wave his hand at her, replying "Morning." He then sniff the delicious meal in the next room. "Something's smell good."

"Breakfast time!" Nicole call out. "Better hurry up and get some before my husband gets there first."

"Or our kids." Jerry added in a muttered, getting up from the ground and walk to the kitchen. His wife follows him as well.

As the kids, and the guests took a spot on the table, they hear the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs. Nicole could guess that it was her husband, but she was wrong when Morty and Summer came in, with their hands reaching the last seat.

"Mine!" They both cried in union.

"Kids!" Jerry scolded them. "Please don't fight!" Jerry got a plate of pancakes while Beth got eggs and sausage.

"It's mine, dweeb!" Summer slap lightly at Morty's hand.

"Buzz off, Summer!" He shouted.

"Morning!" Everyone, plus Summer and Morty, who stopped fighting, turn their heads around to see Rick stepping inside from the backyard with a small smile. He sniff the aroma in the air, "Oh-*burp* ho! I sniff something gooood!"

"Good morning, Rick." Nicole said.

"Dad, did you get enough sleep last night?" Beth asked, seeing the dark eyelids around her father's eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie. I was too busy catching up fixing the ship, and I crashed inside it for a little Z's." Rick explain, walking to the empty seat that his grandkids are fighting over. "Is this seat taken? Let me answer that for you." He sat down, resulting the erie from them.

Morty shouted "Rick, that's my seat!"

"As if!" Summer countered. "I was seating there first!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Everyone, chill!" Gumball said. "Why not eat on the couch?"

Beth asked "You sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Dad sometimes eat on the couch; breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sometimes in between."

The kids then each got their meal and went on the couch. Rick dig in on eating his waffle before asking "Where's the other one?"

"Other what?" Darwin replied, his mouth filled with eggs.

"The large pink guy. He looks like her." He pointed at Anais, who is eating her Daisy Flakes.

"You mean Richard?" Nicole said.

On cue, Richard came down the stairs with a big smile in his face. "Morning, ya'll!"

"Morning, dear." Nicole replied, planting a small kiss on the cheek. "Help yourself with some breakfast and go sit with Morty and Summer."

As the pink bunny is getting his meal, Morty asked Rick "Rick, how far are you on the Rickcoln?"

Releasing a deep sigh, he said "Apart from the fact that Jerry destroy the only fuel supply, I manage to fix up the damage on the ship."

"But…" Beth said, hinting there's a bad news in her father's sentence.

"Without a decent plutonium, we can't go back to our reality." Rick ate part of his waffles.

Anais suggested "Can you just convert your fuel supply into something more friendly energy used?"

"Ugh." Rick rolled his eyes. "You sound like one of those hippies from Universe-7070. Always try to get me to used alternative friendly fuel. To answer your question, A-*burp*nais, the Rickcoln's primary fuel supply is plutonium. To make the ship working again, I have to disassemble the whole thing and try another fuel for it to go. It took me over seven months to finish it."

"So we have no way of getting home?" Beth said, fearing the logical answer to their crisis.

"I didn't said that. I can take the fuel guzzler from the ship and make some attachment to it. And hopefully, I can test it out with another fuel." Rick drink his orange juice and lay out a huge burp. "Well, time to get back working on that sucker."

Seeing him getting up, Beth rose up, stating "Dad, can you take a small break working on the ship?"

"And why should I?"

"Today, I'm thinking that the entire family can go out and explore the universe."

Morty said "That's a great idea, mom."

"Sweetie, I know I said I take this whole family on a real vacation, but I haven't done analyzed on this world. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"What if me, Anais and Gumball can show you?" Darwin suggested. "We can give you a tour around Elmore."

Jerry took a moment to think about it before replying "Three small children acting as our tour guides? I don't see why not. Plus it's free."

"Yes, Jerry." Rick said sarcastically. "You just hate to spend thirty bucks of some useless dipstick going on and on about the wonders and the important events that happen here."

"Does this mean you're coming with us, Grandpa Rick?" Summer asked.

Anais added "If you're going, we can show you the junkyard and hardware store. There's bound to be some material for your ship."

"Alright." Rick finally give in. "Let's see what this world has to offered."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were all dress up, and at the front door, waiting for the Smith's family to get here.

Nicole said, walking to them "You kids will behave nicely as you give them the tour around the town. Don't go any spokey alleys, dangerous highways, or some awful places."

"Yes, mom/ Yes, Mrs. Mom." The kids said in union.

Nicole turn to her husband, who was on the couch "Richard, watch over the kids while I go to the grocery store." He then went to join them.

The Smiths family go down the stairs with Rick said in a less joyful tone "Alright, show us what this town has to offer."

Gumball open the door, letting them all out. Nicole went to the family wagon, and start up the engine.

She peeks her head out from the window, shouting due to the loud engine "I'll be back in one hour! You kids better be home at three!"

"We will, mom!" Gumball replied back.

The entire gang all watch her leave the home. Jerry said with amazed in his tone "A cat driving a car. You don't see that everyday."

Both Gumball and Darwin to him in confusion, with the orange goldfish saying "What are you talking about? She always drive the car everyday."

"No, I meant, I'm amazed that she can drive, like others."

"What do you mean by that?" Gumball said, finding his words offensive.

Richard glared "Are you saying that my wife doesn't know how to drive?" Jerry put both of his hands up in defensive.

"Can we get on with the tour already? You can beat Jerry's _ after we're done." Rick said.

Morty turn to the blue cat, saying "Lead us the way, Gumball." With that, the tour begins as the gang follow through the city.

* * *

Mr. Meeseeks got out of the Forest of Doom, still with a huge smile on his blue humanoid face. He found himself in the road before started walking.

Moments later, a semi-truck came and the driver, a huge and muscled LEGO man, spotted Mr. Meeseeks walking. He haul the vehicle to stop.

"Hey, buddy." He called out. "You need a ride?"

Mr. Meeseeks turn his head around, answered with a positive attitude "Can...do!" He then climb on board and the truck resume driving.

"Where're you heading?"

"I'm heading to Elmore!"

"That's where I'm going. You're seeing family member?"

"I'm about to see _a_ family, and a special guest! I'm Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!"

The driver didn't reply back; just keeping his eyes on the road, finding the hitchhiking a bit odd. But this hitchhiking has plans that he doesn't know. Plans from his new master.

* * *

 **So The Wattersons are going to be meeting Mr. Meeseeks, and the Smiths are gonna be surprise over the little reunion! Also, I posted the last chapter of the Kakuzu Arc in The Fox two weeks ago. Go and check it out. Well, this will be the last chapter I'm gonna post, just until if I have some free time. I'll see you then, or by Spring Break. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18, and Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hello, my fans! Sorry, I haven't upload anything for a while. I had been very busy for the last three months. Good news, I'm almost done with my fall semester. Hope I get good grades, and not one C. It might be all Bs, maybe one of them could be an A. Another note, I'm was chatting online with a fan named jawen96, who request that I redo a story that he admires. Most of you are familiar with the name "The Past and The Presents" by polyskuxx. It's gonna change a lot in the story from the old one, according to jawen96's ideas. This is my first time doing a remake of a story, if you call it that. I don't know when I'll post the first chapter of the sequel of City Watchers. Probably Winter break. Till then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

The Wattersons and the Smiths families both enter through the city limits of Elmore. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Richard were acting as their tour guides from the beginning.

The family (minus Rick) were marvel by the amazing creatures in front of them. Though some of them were odd and weird, or at least perverted in Jerry's case, they still couldn't look past the fine details on them.

"Wow," Morty said.

"Yep," Rick said. "Take a long look around here. A place filled with lack of unity and everyone is either animation, puppetry, CGI, stop motion, Flash animation and live-action. Everything put in a world of crazies stuff." He had to resist a scream to not curse.

"Not everything is crazy. There's so much beauty in the world," Darwin said. A butterfly lands on his fin before flying over the other family. Beth put her index finger up and saw the multiple rainbows on the wings before the creature flew away.

"And speaking of beauty," Gumball said, he slap lightly on his friend's arm and the two saw their girlfriends at the bus stop, Penny Fitzgerald and Carrie Krueger.

The two boys ran to greet them. "Hey Penny/ Carrie!"

The girls smile and kiss their boyfriends on the cheek "Hey Gumball/ Darwin!"

Penny saw the strangers behind Richard and Anais after greeting the two. "Who are your friends?" She asked.

Gumball was about to answer, but Rick stopped him. "No need to answer her, Gumball. My name is Rick Sanchez, and these are my family. Beth, Jerry, Morty and Summer." He motioned his hand to his family.

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald and this is Carrie Krueger. We're Gumball and Darwin's girlfriend."

"Why are they so…?" Carrie eyed on them for a bit. Both Morty and Jerry were scared of a ghost girl.

"Because they're from another dimension." Darwin answered, surprising the girls. Unknown to the fish, Rick was showing signs of anxiety. "It's a long story. Rick's family are here from-"

"Vacation!" Rick shouted, slapping his mouth to the fish's head. "The fish here say we're here on vacation! We're now doing a little sight seeing."

Both the girls were suspicious over the strange man stopping the fish's mouth, but decided to drop it.

Gumball asked "What are you girls up to?"

Penny said "I'm on my way to visit my dad's factory." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Say I'm suppose to show some character in working at his office."

"For what?"

"College credit."

"But we don't have to worry about that for four years."

"Try saying that to my dad."

Carrie spoke "I'm going for my new job."

"You have a job, Carrie?" Darwin asked in surprise.

A deep sigh escape from the girl. "Yes. I am now the cashier of Mr. Icy Icy Pop Pop."

Gumball barely throw a snicker, "Is that the ice cream shop where kids get all hyper and throw their ice cream around?"

"Yes." Carrie's voice is filled with venom. "I didn't want to, but my parents say that I need 'social skills'" She air-quoted the words. "For college."

Darwin asked "They really are on board with this college thing."

"Tell me about it." A phone was pop up beside the ghost, surprising the Smith's family. One look at the clock and she almost utter a curse. "I'm late!" Carrie kisses her boyfriend on the lip and vanishes in a loud blast.

"I gotta get to my dad's place before he blew his gasket." Penny kisses Gumball on the lip and shift shaped into a carnal. The family saw the bird fly away.

Noticing the reaction over the Smith's family, Gumball remarked "Our girlfriends."

"Yeah." Darwin's smile turn into a frown. "What's the idea of slapping my mouth, Rick?"

"Sorry, Darwin." Rick said. "I *burp* can't let anyone know that we're here from another dimension. People can ask too many questions."

"Rick, you never had a problem with we go on an adventure." Morty reminded.

"Not in this world, Motry. The odds of someone finding out where we came from is miniscule as long as no one opens their mouth, _Jerry_."

Jerry flipped him off in response, but Beth punch his ribcage slightly with her elbow.

"Is this world a threat?" Summer asked worriedly.

"I check the scanner yesterday last night, and this could be a threat from the way things are in here. Anything could happen unexpectedly. So to prevent of turning into a disaster, we have to keep quiet and not interact with anyone."

Anais asked "Aren't you a bit overreacting, Rick?"

"Nothing can do make me overreact, Anais. And let's not forget Reggie is still looming around. His troops are back at his world. It's my logical hypothesis that he'll try to sent someone to snuff us out."

"Who would be likely enough to try?" Jerry asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the truck stopped at a street once it enter Elmore. The car door open and Mr. Meeseeks climbed off.

"Thank you!" The truck went away.

Mr. Meeseeks look around for a bit till his eyes spotted Rick and his family. He remember the words his boss ordered him before going on his mission.

" _Kill Rick and his family!"_

Then his eyes switches to Gumball and his family, but more importantly, the blue cat.

" _If you see him, bring him here! Do not kill him! The others, kill them as well!"_

Mr. Meeseeks shouted in his wonderful catchphrase "Can do!"

* * *

 **Sorry it's a short chapter. Just wanna to give you all something to read ever since I finished the Elmore's Warriors trilogy. I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving tomorrow and be sure to leave comments in my dropbox or in one of my stories. Also see my new stories that are coming out soon in my profile! Catch you later!**


End file.
